Chapter 03: The Calamity Raven (Pt.1)
Story The successful takeover of Aslone has resulted in a strained war front for the Imperials in Central and Southern Gallia. The unexpected defeat due to the efforts of the Nameless has resulted in the Imperial War Machine slowing down. Crowe: "Your next mission's been decided, it seems. A company from the militia has asked for backup, they are listed as 3rd Company. They are engaged with an Imperial brigade defending a checkpoint right now." Crowe: "The Gallian armies are spread way too thin to respond to such requests, frankly. You have 96 hours to provide relief, can you do it? Kurt: "Rejecting the mission would put me in the sights of the firing squad." Crowe: "Seems like you do know what being a Nameless is all about. Also, I should let you know that the route to the 3rd is rigged with Imperial land mines, you won't make it in time if you take a roundabout route, so do your best." Kurt: "A minefield.." Crowe: "Just know that all you have to do is get through that minefield, get to the 3rds, and win the fight. Simple, no?" Kurt: "(Now it makes sense why the formal army wouldn't provide support)" Part 2 Kurt: "And that is all for the brief." Giulio: "Break through a minefield? They make it sound so easy!" 21: "And they won't even give us the time to clear the field, what's up with that!?" Kurt: "Our rendezvous with the 3rd must occur within 96 hours. We won't have the time to clear the mines." Annika: "We just have to avoid stepping on them while moving through the field, is it?" Giulio: "Tanks and APCs don't have legs do they." 23: "You men, do something about it. I'm sitting out on this one." 21: "You must be joking! This is why I said it's too early to place our trust in 7! It's what I thought! Pushing us this impossible mission!" Gusurg: "Just rushing the men through those mines won't do, Kurt. Have you a plan for this?" Kurt: "I do. We'll take out the platoon responsible for the minefield first." Giulio: "And the point of that would be..?" Annika: "Aren't we supposed to be short on time?" Kurt: "Take that platoon out, then hand me all of their munitions and supplies. Leave the rest to me." 21: "You idiot, are you making me pick up trash? I don't have time for such trivialities." 23: "You, how much faith do you have in this 'idea' of yours?" Kurt: "This is the safest, and the most guaranteed method that I know of that will get us through this situation." 21: "You're sure it's safe?" Riela: "I'm taking part! I will do the best I can!" Gusurg: "I'm with Kurt on this one. Without any other better alternatives it is only natural for us to do as he says." Annika: "Sitting around's only going to waste time." Giulio: "Even if we succeed in getting through the minefield, what would be the point of reinforcements as small as us?" 21: "They must be sending us to help the militia so they can say that they've at least tried." Giulio: "And good men keep dying because of silly politics from above.." Kurt: "I don't use tactics that involve the sacrifice of men under my command, and I will not. It would be a waste of manpower. The plan I have for this mission has been built around that principle." 23: "..You said it, prepare to be 'educated' if you turn out to be all talk. I'm all pumped now, I guess I'm coming along after all!" Kurt: "23 has given me her participation, the rest of you who insist on not participating might need an 'education' from her.." Giulio: "I'll come!" Annika: "Me too!" 21: "Don't have much choice, do I!" Gusurg: "That's about it then, it's orders, after all." Riela: "Let's give our best!" Kurt: "Prepare to move out!" Brief The 3rd are currently engaged in a losing fight with an Imperial brigade. Your mission is to reach and assist the 3rd within the span of 96 hours. Along the way, you will have to defeat the Imperial Engineer platoon along the way and capture their munitions, which are to be used for breaking through the minefield. Rendezvous with the 3rd, then defeat the Imperial army, that is all for the brief. Map A new member has arrived in our squad, everyone give her your regards. Clarissa: "46. My name is Clarissa Carahan. I was an Engineer before my relocation. Call for me if you need anything." Mission Briefing Imperials have been spotted near the plains of Meppel. Defeat the various Imperial units present in order to have the necessary information you need to break through the minefield. Enemy Shocktroopers have been spotted in the unit as well, use caution when engaging. Strategy As this marks the first mission where you may use the SP skill Direct Command, take some time to class change Kurt into a scout. Bear in mind that this mission requires you to defeat every single enemy unit. Deploy Kurt in 4G, and your favourite assault in 4E. Have a Scout each at 3A and 3B. On your first turn, use Kurt's Direct Command and pick up your assault, then take the tunnel route on the right, clearing it of enemies if possible. Use the assault that you brought with you to continue down to the enemy base, spending 2 more CPs, ending each turn by killing an enemy each. If there are defenders within reach of the tank mortar, deploy your tank in the new base using 1 CP and do so, make sure to end it's turn within the camp in order to prevent capture. Deploy a Scout here using 1 CP, and make for a run for the base to the east, you might encounter the enemy Ace, Opportunistic Hori along the way, but he doesn't pose much of a threat, so do as much damage as you can and just continue for the flag. Use the scout at 3A to defeat any enemies to the North, but do not descend. End phase. Spend 2 CPs on your tank to wreak as much havoc with it's mortar in the base to the south. Deploy an assault and use him for the Ace, Opportunistic Hori, which will cost you 2 CPs. Spend 1 CP on your scout to take the base to the east after Hori is down, then use 1 more CP and deploy an assault in your newly acquired base, defeating whoever is close by. End phase. Mop up the rest of the enemies that you can spot, if there are none left, use the Scout at 3B and look for enemies proned in the bushes, you will need 2 CPs to defeat a proned enemy. Rewards Aftermath Notes/Trivia *This mission marks the first in which deploying Kurt gives you an additional CP for use in battle. *This is the first mission that you may use Kurt's special ability, Direct Command. *Direct Command always gives you the maximum AP available (about equivalent to an elite scout or master scout) regardless of what class you are. *Direct Command ignores AP fatigue. Using Direct Command ignores this penalty and fills it to full. *Members moved by Direct Command may need some time to reach your position, do be patient whenever you can before firing as members too far from you will not trigger a linked attack. *Members moved using Direct Command do not trigger interception from the enemies (enemy interception will be on Kurt). *It is possible for a linked attack to catch Kurt and injure or knock him unconcious. Do be careful. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions